


AceD.

by allthehearteyes, caitlesshea



Series: Nothing but Fluff [1]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: So allthehearteyes and I were talking about how Adrian needs a nickname and allthehearteyes came up with Ace, and it stuck! We loved it. And thanks to Google we now know there’s a pro surfer named Adrian who goes by Ace. So it’s perfect. So now we will commence with major fluff using this nickname.





	AceD.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Tumblr - same username.

Deran looks up towards the sun and takes in the nice weather they’re having. He breathes deeply and can feel the sand and salt in his bones. He’s ready to get out there, but somebody is taking their sweet time. “Hurry up Ace!”, Deran yells back to him down by the water.

“I’m coming. Trying to figure out this sunscreen”, Adrian yells back. Deran laughs. He walks back up to the van and puts his board in the sand. He grabs the sunscreen from Adrian, “Turn around”, he says. 

“Why couldn’t you buy the spray bottle like a normal person?”, Adrian jokes. 

“Cause this is more fun”, Deran says as he rubs the sunscreen into Adrian’s back, “Pasty”. 

He hears Adrian chuckle, “Enjoying yourself are you? We could’ve had more fun at home.”

“You’re the one who wanted to come all the way down to our spot”, Deran points out as he works a knot out of Adrian’s shoulder. Adrian moans. Deran laughs and kisses his neck. 

“C’mon the waves won’t ride themselves”, Deran says as he picks up his board and heads to the water. He can hear Adrian laughing behind him and soon he’s joined in the water. 

They’re able to get in a few runs and on Adrian’s last one, Deran can’t help but stare. The way Adrian moves with the waves. His body twisting and turning. It’s a beautiful sight. He sees Adrian paddle towards him and then they’re both bobbing in the water on their boards. “That was a good one”, Deran says.

Adrian moves his hair out of his eyes, “Thanks. Feels good to be back out here”, Adrian says back. Deran understands that. After he stopped competing he didn’t know if the waves would ever feel the same. 

“You miss it?”, Deran asks him. They’re drifting closer now, their boards almost touching. He can feel the water swirling around his legs as Adrian moves his own to keep himself a float. It’s nice. He feels free, out here on the water, with Adrian. He always has, but now it’s different. 

“Sometimes”, Adrian admits and shrugs. Deran understands that too, but he finally feels at peace with everything that happened and his surfing ambitions. Now he has new ones.

“Yeah I get that”, Deran says.

“I know you do”, Adrian smiles at him. Then moves his hands through the water to splash him. He’s laughing and sputtering water out of his face. He splashes him back. 

“Hey!”, Adrian screams in protest.

“You started it”, Deran states. 

“Yeah”, Adrian chuckles, “I don’t miss being away”, he says suddenly serious. 

“I like you here too, Ace”, Deran says cheekily. The nickname rolling easily off his tongue again. A nickname Deran gave him when they were younger. Something he says only when they’re alone.

He sees Adrian’s eyes soften, “Let’s head in, yeah?”

“Race ya!”, Deran says as he begins paddling towards shore. He can hear Adrian laughing as he paddles after him. 

Deran gets to shore first and has just a second to put his board in the sand before he feels Adrian come up behind him. Adrian turns Deran to face him, and then he’s kissing Deran, hard. So hard that Deran looses his footing. They fall over and Deran is immediately laughing, hot kiss a memory. He and Adrian begin to roll around in the sand. He can feel Adrian start to tickle him and he’s laughing so hard, he can’t breathe. He tries to squirm away.

“Uncle! Uncle!”, he tries to get out. Adrian’s got him pinned on his back, holding his hands above his head, as he straddles him.

“C’mon D, that all you got?”, Adrian’s smiling now, mirth in his eyes. 

Eyes flashing, “I’ll show you what I got”, Deran says, entirely out of breath. 

Adrian laughs and leans down to kiss him, “I like me here, too”, he says before kissing him again. Adrian rolls off of him, much to Deran’s dismay. He finally sits up. 

Deran leans his head on Adrian’s shoulder, “We haven’t done this in a while”, he states.

“Tickled each other?”, Adrian chuckles.

“No. Rude. Surfed”, Deran rolls his eyes.

“I know”, Adrian says.

“Glad we did”, Deran says as he nuzzles into Adrian’s neck, like a cat.

“Me too”, Adrian whispers, “Me too.”

Deran pulls his head up so he can kiss Adrian. 

“Wanna head home?”, Deran asks, once he breaks the kiss. 

“Yeah, take me home”, Adrian says. Deran’s never been more glad to hear those words. 

He gets up and brushes the sand off as best he can. The one downside to their secluded surf spot is there are no showers. He looks up at Adrian stripping out of his wetsuit by the van, and notices there’s nothing underneath. He nearly swallows his tongue.

“What are you doing?”, Deran laughs as he walks up to Adrian.

“Didn’t want to get sand everywhere and forgot to bring a change of clothes, and I don’t want to sit in wet shorts the whole way home”, Adrian says as he jumps in the passenger seat and winks.

Deran’s still laughing, “Okay Ace”. 

Adrian smiles and wraps a towel around himself, “Well I don’t want to scare the neighbors”. Cheeky bastard.

“I’m totally down to give them a show”, Deran jokes back.

“Get in the car, D”, Adrian says. As soon as he sits down, Adrian’s hand starts to wander. He knows he should concentrate on driving but that’s distracting.

“You do know you’re the one who isn’t wearing clothes, right?”, Deran says as he reaches for Adrian.

“Yes, this is more fun though”, Adrian says in a husky voice.

Before he drives them into a ditch he grabs Adrian’s hand and squeezes it tight.

“I’m never letting you convince me we should surf somewhere else besides outside our house”, Deran laughs.

“But it was worth it”, Adrian says back, smile in his eyes.

“Yeah it was”, Deran says back as he kisses Adrian’s hand. They needed to get back in the water. It was something they always did well. Lately life had gotten in the way. But, he realizes, nothing will ever take the water away from them. Because it was there’s. 

“Yeah it was”, he says again.


End file.
